


afternoon delight

by ValkyrieGail



Series: The Monster and I (Reaper76) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Monster Dick, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieGail/pseuds/ValkyrieGail
Summary: Jack wants to practice his pie making skills, but Reaper has other ideas in mind.What else is there to do on a stormy afternoon?Piece for the MonsterR76 zine "The monster in your Bed."





	afternoon delight

 

There were many benefits to living out in the wilderness on the off-beaten path, far away from any neighbors and well removed from the nearest town.

Jack appreciated the type of silence and privacy nature afforded him. He sometimes went out of his way to speak to his closest neighbors, who lived a good mile away, or make appearances at the town’s farmer markets and auctions.

Which is how the situation found him looking for the best and freshest blackberries the forest’s surroundings had to offer despite the overcast skies.

The extra benefit to having so few neighbors was the abundance of wild bounty he could scrounge up when the right recipe called for it.

As his footsteps came closer towards the modest home he shared with his wraith-like partner, he became aware of the presence stalking him from above the trees.

“I told you I could handle myself.” Jack spoke aloud, not needing to look upwards to know who was following him so keenly.

Reaper materialized before him, dropping down like a wisp of smoke to reformulate in front of him. To anyone else it would seem threatening, but Jack was unfazed with the display. He was comfortable with his partner in all their unique anatomy and habits.

A clawed finger lifted the handkerchief covering the berries in the wicker basket. Jack held it up a few inches higher for his lover to inspect.

“Will that be enough?”

“To beat Marjorie Johansson’s apple pie?” Jack smiled wickedly. “Her taste buds won’t see it coming.”

“The competitiveness is striking on you. You should enter more of these baking wars.”

Jack bumped his shoulder against his partner playfully while they walked up the last few steps to their porch. Reaper followed silently from behind, amused by Jack’s recent resolve.

It had started a few days ago when the ad was posted in the newspaper calling for contestants for the different bake-offs their county fair would be hosting. Jack had thumbed through it eagerly on his tablet, mumbling to himself and thinking up recipes that could earn him the trophy, $200, and bragging rights. He had been mussing about how he could get involved without actually getting ‘too involved’, and the contest seemed like a good idea.

Anytime Jack put himself into his work, whether it was baking, crafting, or carpentry, Reaper was in awe of his talent.

It was that resolve and dedication that made Jack so endearing and impossibly more attractive in the wraith’s eyes.

Typically the older being liked to banter with his partner, but when Jack was in work-mode, he was content to stand by and watch Jack’s artistry unfurl.

The white haired man was carefully inspecting each blackberry, brushing off any specs of greenery and stems while he dropped them in the old metal colander. His fingers were precise and nimble; his pale eyes hyper focused on every detail while he made sure he had an unspoiled product.

Reaper wanted to kiss the focused wrinkles from his brow and trail his lips down those long, strong arms to the fingertips slowly turning purple from the juices of the fresh fruit while he cleaned and inspected.

Every once and a while, Jack popped a plump berry in his mouth. Whether he realized it or not, he would let out a deep, pleased hum not unlike the sounds Reaper had heard in the bedroom.

The wraith watched with rapt attention while the human’s tongue wiped the dark juices from his lips, savoring the taste.

“I can feel your eyes burning into me.” Jack commented offhandedly as he began to wash his hands.

“You’re fun to watch.”

“Somehow I feel like you’re getting something else out of this; more than just ‘fun.’” Jack quirked a brow and allowed his blue eyes to glance up and down purposely over the other’s form.

There was a roll of thunder in the distance, the heavy clouds in the sky finally gathered dark enough to bring in the rain. Reaper had been buzzing with the energy since the morning when he had trailed after his lover earnestly. The heaviness of the air settled deep in his bones.

Jack, the maniacal flirt that he was, ignored Reaper’s obvious desire to pull him aside and kiss each of his fingertips. Jack ran his tongue over his bottom lip and went back to work.

The human went on over to the fridge to pull out the dough he had prepared before he had left to pick berries. He rolled out the dough for the bottom half of the pie and carefully lined it up, his fingers moving in measured practice and precision to be sure no air pockets or bubbles formed. He put the pan back into the fridge to further set once he was finished, keeping his partner waiting anxiously.

Jack moved on to the filling.

He mixed the cleaned blackberries in a bowl with lemon juice, almond extract, sugar, lemon zest, and cinnamon. His strong arms kept churning the mixture expertly in the bowl, his muscles seeming to pop in contrast to the black t-shirt he was wearing.

Reaper licked his lips.

The wraith found himself with a new… _want_.

He waited until his partner had finished rolling out the top part of the dough to voice the desire that rushed through his veins like the storm that began to gather and thunder outside.

“When you are finished, I would like to make a request.”

Jack glanced over his shoulder. “Oh? And what could that be?”

Reaper grinned. It would seem menacing to any other human, but Jack knew his lover well. He tried to push down his own excitement at the implication that look held.

“I want your hands on me.” Reaper voiced confidently. “I want you to take me apart and use me for your pleasure.”

Jack smirked, tampering down his pleased approval so long as to play along with his wraith’s game. “I would have to get prepared, you know. Might take a while.”

“I think you misunderstand.”

Reaper was behind Jack in the blink of an eye, caging him in with his arms. Jack only paused briefly, reorienting himself with the electric-charged air the monster exuded.

“I want you to fuck me, Jack. I want those long fingers on me; _in me_. I want you to take me apart from the inside out.”

The human’s breath shuddered minutely, but it was enough for Reaper to pick up on.

The wraith chuckled, pleased. “Finish up here and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

Jack nodded, his mind conjuring too many thoughts to properly reply.

Before he could come back with a smart retort, his lover disappeared.

*

Jack had wanted to stay focused on his baking, but after such a forward request from Reaper, he found his thoughts drifting to all the possibilities that came with this next step in their relationship.

 _Fuck_ , if it didn’t have Jack’s dick semi-hard and pressing for attention.

Still, Jack knew how to work through less than ideal situations and soldiered through the rest of his pie baking until he had popped the almost finished product into the oven and set a timer so that if he _did_ get distracted, he would have a reminder.

He wiped his hands on a dish towel and took a few deep breaths.

Jack knew he would need to bring his A-game if they were going to continue this seduction game they were playing. He was especially curious to see what his monster lover was up to in their bedroom, and the thrill of the chase and something new pumped fervently in his veins.

The rain was now beating hard against the roof. The smell of it seeped through the house, charging the air with a power Jack was sure his partner was basking in. Whether it was the heat of the sun or the charged particles of a thunderstorm, Reaper found multiple ways to channel his energy.

The bedroom door was ajar, keeping the mysterious intrigue heavy.

There was the faintest glint of flickering light from candles. They had had a discussion on ‘setting the mood’ weeks ago, and it seemed Reaper was apt to showcase what he had learned.

He opened the door slowly, taking in a deep breath.

Reaper was laid out on the bed with the window open and the lights dimmed down to the candlelight. The sound of rain was all the more consuming in the bedroom where Jack could see the grayness of the outside and the water droplets coming in heavy.

He also took note that his lover was naked and in a more human-like form. The mask remained; covering most of his upper face, save for the intent red eyes that bore into him.

Jack had topped before in the past, but it was something he and Reaper hadn’t explored yet.

He hadn’t even been sure if Reaper could bottom, but he guessed anything was possible when your lover could willfully change form to accommodate all sorts of interests.

Still, it was never something Jack had asked of him. He was very happy exploring their sexual relationship and was satisfied with the intensity and intimacy of their lovemaking. If Reaper wanted to try something new, Jack was all for it.

Jack approached him with appreciation and want flitting across his clear blue eyes.

“Took you long enough.” Reaper quipped.

“I have a reputation to build.”

“As the pie king?”

“Something like that.” Jack ran his fingers along the bare, dark naked flesh of his partner’s strong legs. “Can I join you?”

Reaper pressed a clawed finger against his chest and moved it up under Jack’s chin, grazing against his Adam’s apple and the delicate veins in his neck.

Jack swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing against the slight pressure.

His heart raced faster with excitement.

“First, take off your clothes.”

The human took a step back and pulled his shirt over his head. He threw it to the side and worked at the button and zipper of his pants. He pulled them down with his boxers in one motion.

Reaper purred in approval. “Now, why don’t you come here?”

Jack didn’t need to be told twice.

He padded across the floor like a sure-footed predator, excited and somewhat curious about what Reaper would manage with his anatomy to allow himself to be ‘taken apart’ and experience his human in a new way.

Hands ran up the cool, well-muscled form of the wraith’s legs and traced into the warmer region of his groin where his scent was headier. Reaper remained on his back, watching with hooded red eyes while Jack licked his lips and kissed along the head of the monster’s cock.

A low grumble echoed through the room while Jack took more of his lover into his mouth, stretching his sweet coated lips to their limit while one hand brushed along the juncture of Reaper’s leg. He traced that same thumb back behind his partner’s testicles, making his intentions known.

“ _Yes_.” Reaper groaned. “I’m so wet for you, Jack. Prepared myself for you while I imagined your beautiful hands doing this. ”

Jack kept to work and pressed his thumb against what felt similar to his own. Another hole, but it was warm and wet with slick. He pressed his index finger against him to test the resistance, and was pleased to find his lover was true to his words. He slipped in his index finger slowly up to his knuckle.

Inside his partner felt hot and wet. The muscles surrounding his finger were ridged and soft; so similar to a human, but definitely unique.

He licked a line up his lover’s cock. “Does that feel good?”

“I’ve been practicing with my tentacles. I could take your cock _now_.”

“Bossy.” Jack snorted. “You’ll have to show me what you were doing with your tentacles earlier.”

“I’ll be sure to give you a nice treat later.”

Jack grinned and kissed along his lover’s testicles, mouthing at the delicate skin before trailing even lower. Reaper adjusted himself, putting a pillow below his lower back to help prop him up higher. The human pushed the monster’s two strong legs further apart and wasted no time in pressing his lips and the tip of his tongue over his partner’s furled hole.

Reaper tasted similar to a human, but with a notable undertone buzzing of power and something rich and smoke-like. It were the particles of whatever gave his ancient lover the powers to willfully change and exist that danced along his tongue and invited him in for more.

The warm slick that he was coated in tasted salty and organic, but it wasn’t off putting to Jack. He pressed in two fingers to the wondrous heat and used his tongue to trace the skin and apply pressure.

His lover became more vocal the more Jack continued his ministrations and was egged on by the positive approval. Jack was the type who always put himself fully into his passions, and this new territory was no different. Wanting to reward his loving human, Reaper slid a tentacle down the man’s strong back to curl under and wrap around the base of Jack’s dick.

Jack gasped, but didn’t stop.

“I want you to fuck me.” Reaper reminded with a persistent squeeze.

Jack pulled away, slick shiny on his mouth and chin. He bit at the monster’s inner thigh and Reaper laughed in surprise at the bold move.

“You want to cum on my cock?” Jack questioned while he repositioned. He took a cupful of Reaper’s ass and squeezed it tightly.

“It’s about time.” Reaper shot back with trepidation when he felt his human lining up his dick to his wet opening. Not needing to be told twice, Jack pushed in with purpose and only gave a few seconds pause until Reaper was goading him with a tentacle to his ass, pressing him in tighter.

Reaper trilled at the lovely sensation of fullness, smiling widely when Jack gave him an unspoken nod and began to fuck him in earnest.

Jack loved the tight heat and hoped his partner was getting something as equally satisfying from their lovemaking. He wanted his monster to feel just as on cloud 9 as Jack did whenever they explored each other’s bodies and found comfort in each other’s touch. This new exploration was no less satisfying and invigorating.

Reaper didn’t need pause.

He fucked back on Jack and moaned without shame, filling their home with the sounds of their lovemaking while the storm raged on in heavy bursts outside. Particles of smoke hazed around them while two more tentacles sprouted from Reaper’s body. One wrapped loosely around Jack’s neck, teasing at the pressure while the other joined the first at Jack’s ass to wetly press against the human’s own hole.

Jack whimpered with overwhelming emotion, too far gone to voice his wants.

He knew his partner would take care of him.

As soon as a tentacle slipped deeper into his ass with a second pressing at his entrance, Jack gasped with the shock of pleasure. Reaper was smiling widely, pleased when he tightened the tentacle around Jack’s neck and watched his lovely human unfurl before him.

Even though Jack wanted this to be about his lover’s pleasure, Reaper had other plans.

Jack came hard; his muscles tightened while his mouth hung silently open in a shocked, quiet gasp. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and at the perfect moment…Reaper let the tentacle loose.

The human crumpled from his orgasm, sweat dripping down his forehead.

“So beautiful for me, Jack.” Reaper praised while he maneuvered Jack on his side. “I’ve been wanting to feel your seed in me for so long. How perfectly we fit together.” He kissed Jack’s forehead.

“Clever jerk.” Jack smiled widely. He reached back with his hand and rubbed down his lover’s dick meaningfully.

It was wet and messy between them, but Reaper found it perfect while he slid his girthy cock between Jack’s wet thighs and set up a slow motion, fucking between the thick muscles and slick of skin. Jack moaned at the sensation and tried to run his hands over the head of his lover’s cock every time it peaked between his skin and rubbed against his own sensitive balls.

“Wish I could take you as easy as you took my dick.” Jack lamented. “Wish you could fill me up all day.”

Reaper growled, biting into Jack’s shoulder while he chased after his own orgasm. Jack cried out, pressing his hips back while riding the waves of his lover’s orgasm to completion.

The lights flickered.

A few minutes allowed Jack to catch his breath before he and his companion could hear the timer beeping from the kitchen, and although Jack was annoyed by the sound, he was half relieved he had thought to set it. The unfortunate point was that he wasn’t sure he was quite ready to stand up yet.

The smell of fresh pie wafted down the hall and Jack groaned at the torture of having to get up.

“I suppose you’re not in a state to get the pie out of the oven.”

Reaper hummed beside him. “I’m quite content where I’m at.” He pinched at Jack’s side playfully. “I’m also not the one trying to dethrone the county pie queen.”

Jack grinned in amusement. “Y’know, this was just the test pie. I think we’ve worked ourselves up a proper appetite. Care to indulge?”

“Only if we can eat it in bed.”

Jack kissed the corner of Reaper’s cheek. “That can be arranged.”

*

*

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who supported 'The Monster in your Bed'!! I really enjoyed writing this fic and being a part of a great team of talented creators. Please be sure to send some love their way. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come say hello~   
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


End file.
